1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a mouthpiece filter that is adaptable to bottles and containers with an opening adjacent to a peripheral wall.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Many designs that include assemblies with straws and caps exist. However, none of them includes a filter incorporated removably mounted to a cap. Also, these designs attempt to make the devices water tight with vents to prevent the creation of a vacuum inside the vessel. The present invention utilizes a vessel with a threaded neck that cooperates to permit it to breath (relief) merely rotating the cap one quarter of a turn.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,924 issued to Kiefel. However, it differs from the present invention because it lacks the filter and it does not provide for relief to prevent the creation of a vacuum inside the vessel.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.